1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust-collecting pipe for a vacuum cleaner and, more particularly, to a dust-collecting pipe for a vacuum cleaner capable of efficiently and easily cleaning an area such as the top surface of a wardrobe, an area under the wardrobe, or a heat radiator of a refrigerator, which are not easily cleaned by the suction port of the dust-collecting pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is typically a cleaning device which sucks up dust or other particulate matters from flat surfaces using a draft of air created by the actuation of a fan motor.
Among the accompanying drawings, FIG. 1 is a schematic configuration view illustrating a conventional vacuum cleaner. Referring to FIG. 1, the vacuum cleaner includes a body 10, a flexible hose 20, a control handle 30, a telescopic pipe 40, and a brush 50. The body 10 has a dust container (not shown) mounted inside or outside, which sucks in and collects dust or particulate matters using an absorbing force created by the actuation of a fan motor (not shown). The flexible hose 20 is connected to a suction port on the body 10 and guides drawn-in particulate matters to be collected to the dust container of the body 10. The control handle 30 is coupled to one end of the flexible hose 20 and is used to adjust the absorbing force by controlling the fan motor. The telescopic pipe 40 is coupled to one end of the control handle 30 opposite to the flexible hose 20 and is adjustable in length by the user. The brush 50 is detachably coupled to one end of the telescopic pipe 40 opposite to the control handle 30.
The brush 50 is typically pipe-connected to the terminal end of the telescopic pipe 40. A flat surface such as a floor can be properly cleaned using the brush 50. However, since the telescopic pipe 40 is made of a rigid material, the volume of the telescopic pipe 40 and the brush 50 make it difficult to properly place the brush 50 on an area to be cleaned such as the top surface of a wardrobe or an area under the wardrobe when attempting to suck in dust therefrom.
A large amount of dust (e.g., at a thickness of about 1 to 1.5 cm) may accumulate on top of a heat radiator of an electric appliance such as a refrigerator as the most commonly used model is changing from the one-story vertical type to the multi-story horizontal type. This significantly lowers the heat efficiency of the refrigerator, with a potential danger of fire due to dust or the like. Accordingly, there are demands for a novel structure of a telescopic pipe and brush capable of cleaning heat radiators of refrigerators.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.